Definitions
by Viagirl
Summary: Secrets can get the best of people. But for others they use their secrets to teach people lessons, like Hermione did.


Se/cert- Adj.- kept from the knowledge of others.

Everyone has them some bigger than others. For example like how Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley have meetings in a closet every Thursday, if you know what I mean. OR how Colin Creevey is a cheater when it comes to developing camera film, he can't do it to save his life. But no those are tiny secrets compared to Hermione Granger's secret. Like I said everyone has them. She may seem like a sweet innocent know-it-all bookworm at school, but during the summer she is the complete opposite. She is erotic and provocative it's the way she dresses, sings, and dance some people at school would call her names.

They would call her names if she didn't have a plan. The plan will blow her classes mind maybe in a good way or a bad way. Every year the graduation class has a club where people can unwind and relax by watching other class members perform. Just wait and see what has in mind for her prejudice class.

The lights were bright the music had a good beat and the MC, Dean Thomas, was about to announce that the live entertainment was about to start.

Backstage was chaos makeup everywhere, people shouting cues and very ready bookworm. She wore a silk robe to cover her reveling outfit along with 4 inch heals. In front of her was Pansy Parkinson, who was wearing a black cocktail dress, she was singing two songs. Because of You by Kelly Clarkson and Hit Me Up by Gia Farrell. After her it was Hermione's turn, she was nervous but not really. She was doing this for a reason to prove to the stupid Slytherin boys that a mudblood could get them all hot, bothered and wet.

The applause meant that Pansy was done with both songs. The lights went down as the robe fell onto the ground around her feet. She wore a pair of lacy boy shorts with a corset top. Her hair was in loose controlled curls that framed her face.

She walked onto the stage towards the center where there was a chair and she sat down. The music started up along with the lights. All the Gryffindor guys were in shock all the other people just stared in awe.

Her voice rang through the great hall. Some would say it sounded like an angel or a seductress. But all the girls agreed the lyrics were the best.

"If you see me walking down the street  
Or in the pages of your magazines  
Looking just a little differently  
Showing off a softer side of me  
They say I'm looking like a lady  
They say that love has gone and changed me  
But don't be fooled by everything you see  
I gotta let the naughty in me free

There's a woman inside of all of us  
Who never quite seems to get enough  
Trying to play by the rules is rough  
Cause sooner or later something's gonna erupt cause

I still got the nasty in me  
Still got that dirty degree, still got it  
And if you want some more, sexy  
Still got that freak in me, yea

I still got the nasty in me  
Still got that dirty degree, oh yea  
And if you want some more, sexy  
Still got that freak in me

No matter what you're thinking of me, still dirty  
And if ya still rolling with me, still got it  
No matter what you're thinking of me, still dirty  
Still got that freak in me

Why is a woman's sexuality  
Always under so much scrutiny  
Why can't she do exactly as she please  
Without being called a million things  
They say I'm not the girl they used to know, used to know  
Cause I don't always wear revealing clothes, oh oo woah  
But don't be fooled, the moment I get home  
I'm letting loose, giving a private show, oh don't cha know

There's some women out there  
Who talk and stare  
Who never seem to let down their hair  
Like to pass judgement but they're just scared

And don't know what they're missing  
So they better beware 'cuz

I still got the nasty in me  
Still got that dirty degree  
And if you want some more, sexy  
Still got that freak in me, still got it in me

I still got the nasty in me  
Still got that dirty degree, oo yea  
And if you want some more, sexy  
Still got that freak in me, oh yea 

No matter what you're thinking of me, still dirty  
And if your still rolling with me, still got it  
No matter what you're thinking of me, still dirty  
Still got that freak in me

Don't tell me to behave  
Cause I'll never play that game  
Don't tell me what to do  
Cause I'll never be uptight like you  
Don't look at me that way  
Cause I ain't never gonna change  
And if you're talking bout my life  
You're only wasting your own time

If I wanna wear lingerie outside of my clothes  
If I wanna be erotic in my own videos  
If I wanna be provocative, well that ain't a sin  
Maybe you're not comfortable in your own skin

I still got the nasty in me  
Still got that dirty degree, in me  
And if you want some more, sexy  
Still got that freak in me

I still got the nasty in me  
Still got that dirty degree, in me  
And if you want some more, sexy  
Still got that freak in me"

When the last key was sung the lights turned a passionate red and the music started again.

"Come here big boy

You've been a bad, bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
Cos I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist  
You nasty boy

I'll give you some ooh la la  
voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered and wet  
You nasty boy (nasty naughty boy)

Baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')

Hush now don't say a word  
I'm gonna give you what you deserve  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy (boy)

Oh no 

Ooh there I go again  
I need a spanking coz I've been bad  
So let my body do the talkin'  
I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')

Come on daddy   
Ooh ooh ohh  
ooh ooh yeah  
Come on, sugar

I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered and wet  
You nasty boy (nasty naughty boy)

Baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now that you're ready, give it to me  
Just gimme that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')

Now gimme a little spanking  
Is that all you got  
Come on DADDY  
Don't play with me  
Give me that hot, sweet, nasty  
Boy don't you make me wait  
You better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy"

When she was done guys where staring at her with lustful eyes. Before she left the stage she said three words, "Eat that Malfoy." The crowd clapped loudly as she walked away.

Her plan worked a Slytherin never bugged her or any other muggleborn again. Plus she was able to wear short skirts and heels without being a called a slut by girls because they envied her. On the downside Harry and Ron were more protective, but what is life without a little,

Chal/lenge-N- anything that calls for special effort. 


End file.
